


Companion reactions to Roxanne

by Freezestime



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: "thoughts?", Drabble, F/F, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Goofing Around, Racism, Sensory Overload, bwip boop, companion reactions, interactions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 11:42:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5966139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freezestime/pseuds/Freezestime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>halp</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Companions reaction to discovering refuge.

Macready: " Seems kinda barren, dont'ya think?" 

Nick: "I'm getting the odd feeling they're hiding something." 

Deacon: "Great, like we needed another Covenant." 

Dogmeat: Barks happily and the guards pat him as soon as they get near the entrance. 

Preston: "This settlement seems to be doing well for itself." 

Hancock: "' ghouls and synths welcomed'? Not many places like that these days." 

Courser: Doesn't say anything because nothing is really note-worthy here. Maybe he could find some missing synths here.

Curie: "Dey offer free medical services? Zat is so selfless of dem." 

Cait: "Seems decent enough, though I don't see no goddamn bar." 

Strong: "WHY DO HUMANS GUARD NOTHING? STRONG DOESN'T UNDERSTAND." 

Piper: "Doesn't seem too bad." 

Codsworth: "They're offering free medical care? Either they're on a stockpile of supplies or they're hiding something." 

Paladin Danse: "Seems like a great place, if it weren't for the ghouls and synths." 

 

Companions reaction to exiting the elevator in the abandoned building and seeing the actual refuge:

 

Macready: "This reminds me so much of Little Lamplight, except all the adults and ghouls walking around."

Nick: "I know I said they were hiding something, but I didn't expect the Atlantis of the wasteland to be hidden here." 

Deacon: "Okay, this isn't another covenant. This is fucking Atlantis."

Dogmeat: Immidiately runs out, sniffing everyone, jumping and running around happily and the kids swarming around petting him.

Preston: "I wasn't expecting this." 

Hancock: "Either I'm fucking high as all balls or there is fucking underground city right in front of me."

Courser: Wasn't expecting that. Slightly impressed. 

Curie: "Oh my! Dis city is beautiful!"

Cait: "Holy shite, not only that they're underground, they have fuckin' everything." 

Strong: "HUMANS GUARD UP THERE BUT NOT DOWN HERE?" 

Piper: "This is going to be great!"

Codsworth: "By Jove! An underground city! Reminds you of the legend of Atlantis, doesn't it mum/sir?"

Paladin Danse: "The Brotherhood should be notified about this location as soon as possible, paladin/sentinel." 

 

Companions react to meeting Roxanne at the bar and sharing her story. 

Macready: "You're telling me you're the head of this settlement and that you can't feel or remember anything? Yeah, and I'm the queen of England."

Nick: "You don't need to lie to us, sweetheart. We all have our own inner demons."

Deacon: "Even I can tell that's a lie."

Dogmeat: Doesn't care, is getting belly rubs from Roxanne.

Preston: "Well, regardless, you guys seem to be doing fine for yourselves." 

Hancock: "Can you hook me up? It sounds like you've got some good shit here."

Courser: "If what you're saying is true, you might be of interest of the institute." 

Curie: "You must let me study you, yes?" 

Cait: "Stop with that shite, you ain't impressin' nobody." 

Strong: "HUMAN CANNOT FEEL? THAT ONLY MAKES HUMAN STRONGER!" 

Piper: "Are you sure you want to lie to the press? That normally doesn't go down well."

Codsworth: "Are you sure you just aren't over-reacting a tad bit?"

Paladin Danse: "Over-embellishing the truth never proves beneficial."

 

Companions reacting to Roxanne falling into the water source, getting sick as a result and visiting them next morning to only see a confused Roxanne.

Macready: "Wait, you were serious?" 

NIck: "Never met anyone who lost any memory if it was stressful; but I suppose you learn something new everyday." 

Deacon: "Wow, you almost convinced me there for a second."

Dogmeat: Wonders why Roxanne is in bed and acting different, Roxanne pats his head. 

Preston: "You weren't joking when you said that."

Hancock: "Yeah, chems can do that sometimes."

Courser: Doesn't say anything. 

Curie: "This is certainly extradorinary." 

Cait: "I wouldn't have minded something like that, it'd be a great use ta me." 

Strong: "WHY DID HUMAN FORGET STRONG?" 

Piper: "This is gonna make a great article." 

Codsworth:


	2. Basic introduction to Roxanne

Codsworth: They get along quite well; Codsworth gets along even better with Bartholomew since they had both lost their family to only find them all by their lonesome years later. Roxanne picks up Abraxo and other cleaning equipment whenever she sees them for him.

Dogmeat: Roxanne has never really seen a domesticated dog that didn’t attack her so when she met Dogmeat she absolutely fawned over him, giving him belly rubs and pats. Roxanne looks for canned dog food, items of clothing he’s able to wear, occasionally picks up meat and bones for him. 

Preston: They don’t hang out much but they both approve of their actions. Preston likes it when she gives out things to people/other companions, even when she hugs others. Roxanne looks out for general supplies, but never really thinks of anything specific to give to him. 

Danse: When Roxanne was given the ability to feel, her heart immediately skipped a beat when she saw him. Because she has never dealt with these feelings before, she tries to avoid him at all costs. Danse thinks this might be because he’s a synth but knows Refuge houses a lot of Synths so he has no real clue. Also stands up for him when people are racist. She picks up mods whenever she sees them but that’s about it. She would bang him in a heartbeat if he is interested and consents. Also likes the thought of being his wife. 

Piper: They get along more or less, Roxanne seeing a bit too much of her in Piper so to avoid realizing what she’s like she spends minimal time with her. But when they do communicate they do tend to have a good time. She looks for old Boston Bulges and anything which may help with her printer.

Nick: Roxanne is so amazed by him, he’s a prototype synth, all damaged but still functioning and is a detective. She thinks of him as a role model, like an uncle (she doesn’t have an family besides Bartholomew so she’s guessing he’s what an uncle should be like) Stands up for him whenever someone’s racist. Asks him about the pre-war times and listens to him answer. Roxanne picks up cigarette packs/cartons for him. 

Strong: Quite likes him because he’s the first super mutant who’s not trying to kill her, and Strong likes her because she shares her stuff with him and everyone. Strong and her sometimes go smashing, Roxanne on his shoulders while they both enjoy Strong smashing things. She doesn’t smash because she’s too weak without weapons. She brings back any kind of meat and bones that she finds and gives it to him. 

Hancock: She finds Hancock the most approachable out of all the companions, and agrees on his motto “Of the people, for the people.” Quite enjoys getting frisky with him, although they never go any further than kissing and feeling. Doesn’t mind ghouls and will defend him if people start being racist towards him. Would bang him if she wasn’t interested in Danse/Danse told her he’s not interested in her. She tells him this and he’s okay with it, enjoying their time together regardless. She looks out for chems for him. 

Macready: She and Macready tend to be the children of the group, passing childish insults to each other. She calls him ‘nerd’ alot because he reads comic books. She tends to play fight with him and whenever she sees him crying alone in a corner, she cuddles him and rests his head on her chest, trying her best to comfort him. Would bang if she wasn’t interested in Danse/Danse told her he’s not interested in her. She would pick up comic books and any sweet stuff for him. 

Cait: They relate a lot and end up talking about their parents. Bartholomew normally chips in and adds in extra information about Roxanne’s parents because Roxanne can’t remember them. Roxanne supports her whenever Cait needs it, and tends to play fight with her. She looks for melee weapons and leather armor for Cait. Would bang her if she wasn’t interested in Danse/Danse told her he’s not interested in her

Curie: She adores Curie, since Curie’s been in her synth body they talk non-stop about everything they’re feeling like breathing, feeling temperatures, ect. She is amazed by Curie’s medical knowledge and asks her as many questions as she can and knows that even if she doesn’t understand it, that that information may help others. Since Curie has knowledge in a wide array of sciences she was the one who suggested Roxanne should sleep with someone to help her get to sleep without freaking out and since she’s in the same situation as her, they became mutual cuddle buddies. She looks out for everything science and medical related. 

Deacon: They get along like a house on fire. They’re normally found dicking around and laughing their asses off. If not dicking around, they’re dressing up, trading tips and tricks for costumes and sometimes even interact with each other with their different personas. She grabs all the clothes she can find and carry. Finds him attractive but knows he isn’t interested so she respects that.

X6-88: She keeps everything mutual between them. She doesn’t like him because he takes synths away from their life on the surface and makes them like slaves. She is kind of nervous he’ll take Danse and Curie away. But treats him like everyone else, because he is a synth too. Asks him a lot of questions about the institute if she’s feeling brave enough. Doesn’t get anything for him, partly because she has no clue what he likes and he works for the institute.


	3. Chapter 3

You can get her if you hear 2 or more people talking about a place they refer to as "refuge" from there it'll be marked on your pip-boy map.

Travel to the location and you'll see some spread apart buildings surrounded my fences with one way to get in. Patrol people guarding the entrance. Anyone can come in but if they show any kind of violent or degrading tendancies they are kicked out. Eventually they find a building that isn't being used and upon entering they find a elevator, which they go down to find a bustling city living underground.

As they wonder around various (ghouls, humans, ect) settlers wave, smile and sometimes even say hello. They then stumble upon a bar with a woman (Roxanne) tending it, so they sit down to have a drink which they ask her about the place. Roxanne then explains that she found a couple of buildings and decided to restore them, which drew some attention from settlers and then eventually it became this.

Some settlers even insisted it be called "Roxanne's Refuge" because she let anyone in and settle down, having a safe place to live. So ghouls, synths, humans and whatever else that wasn't a threat was allowed in. 

When asked why, Roxanne simply responded with "It was something to occupy her time" and Sole thinking, asked why that instead of surviving. Roxanne revealed she cannot feel anything, most of her senses don't exist. Only her sight and hearing are functioning.

Sole asks why and Roxanne replies with "The local doctor thinks its a survival mechanism I developed." Which Sole asks what she'd have had to been through to develop something like that.

Roxanne replies "That's the thing, anything remotely stressful I forget." Which Roxanne has to reinforce the idea that if the situation is stressful, she can't remember no matter what happens. So most of her life is a complete mystery. 

Sole ends up drinking for a while while Roxanne tends the bar and Roxanne asks if Sole will be staying for a while and Sole is unsure, which Roxanne gets a friend of hers to tend the bar. 

Roxanne brings Sole to the settlement's water source and through something, Roxanne falls in which Sole pulls her out and brings her back to the bar, Roxanne seemingly becomes sick (from bugs or someting) and Sole asks if she has any family, which Roxanne gives Sole a picture of a small girl and a beat up Mr. Handy. On the back of the photo it simply says "Bartholomew" and with nothing else to do here, Sole goes back to their daily routine on the surface.

Sole gets the quest "Finding Bartholomew"

Just running around you will hear banter from a group of 2 or more people saying they've seen a Mr.Handy with a bag floating around. That's Bartholomew and in the surrounding area you will find him. Sole will approach him and ask him what he's doing here, he will respond "just looking for things to do" which Sole shows him the photo and he is in disbelief. Sole explains they met a girl who gave them the photo and he asks if they respond to "Roxanne" which Sole says yes. He is very emotional and asks them a lot of questions. Sole answers his questions but as he finishes, Sole asks him about what he knew about her.

 

She was the 2nd youngest out of 5 siblings, whose parents fell to various drug addictions and thus they were all born. A day which seemed like any other until the parents disappeared, taking all their chems with them and a bunch of loan sharks busted in, the 3rd oldest sibling essentially saving Bartholomew and Roxanne's life by shoving them in broken pantry (the lock couldn't be opened from the outisde) and Bartholomew waited until the sharks left, keeping Roxanne by his side. When he exited he saw the massacre and quickly left with Roxanne, finding some Minutemen and ultimately deciding that she was best left to a proper family. 

He arranged with the leader of the Minutemen (at the time) and he suggested that he take a photo of them together, which Bartholomew agrees. He takes 2, and the Minutemen leader gives the photos to a disgruntled co-worker while he picks up Roxanne and Batholomew says his goodbyes to her. The minutemen co-worker writes "Roxanne" on the back of one of them and gives that one to Bartholomew, however when it came to Roxanne's photo the co-worker asked for his name but Bartholomew thought she should know her parents so he started with the fathers name but was cut off and "Bartholomew" was written on the back and he gave it to the minutemen leader to give to her later. He knew he was already asking too much of them so he decided to let it slip. He just hoped he would see her again before it was too late.

Bartholomew asks if she's still around and Sole tells him she's sick, she giving them the photo to see if they ever find them. Bartholomew asks if they could show him the way to her. Sole agrees and they head back to "Roaxanne's Refuge" The quest "Finding Bartholomew" is completed, and the quest "Missing Links" begins.

Sole brings Bartholomew to recovering Roxanne, which "brings him to tears" at the sight of his little girl all grown up and recovering. Roxanne is confused about Sole and Bartholomew, because she can't remember meeting them. After some convincing Roxanne and Bartholomew talk for a few hours, Roxanne curious about her past and once she ran out of questions, he started to ask what happened to her. She tells him she can't feel and remember that much and Bartholomew feels absolutely horrible about what she must've endured. He wishes he knew what happened and Roxanne agrees with him, which Sole suggests the Memory Den. They agree and as soon as Roxanne is okay enough, they venture out to Goodneighbour and enter the memory den, Roxanne explaining everything.

Amari agrees and mentions because Roxanne can't consciously remember them they will need another person (Like with kellogs brain) to sift through the memories to get a general idea of what happened. Through the help of Dr Amari, they discovered she went from family to family, something happening to them or giving her back for some other reason, until the minutemen lost track of her entirely and she ended up wandering for a lot of her childhood. 

She then stumbled upon a group of people wandering as well, which the group realized she was mal-nourished, dehydrated, ect. So they decided to take her back with them. They wandered around a bit more and then they headed back with her to a boat, which they rode until they reached something like a docking station in the middle of nowhere. They went down into the docking station to see something like a underwater bullet train and station; after a while of doing random stuff, they entered a carriage. It seemed like forever but the next memory was her with a elderly man and woman, serving dinner to a bunch of kids, Roxanne included. This memory was brief but the next one held some significance.

The next memory was of her being held by a man in something like a surgery room, similar to the design of the station and there was a lot of other people dealing with various equipment. She was laid down on the surgery chair and given some knock out gas. When she woke up next, she had a bandage wrapped around her head, an iv in her arm, and new feelings of numbness. 

There were more memories after that, but they agreed that they got all the information they needed. Roxanne and Sole excited, Bartholomew trying to remain calm. Amari recommended that they go to a doctor, to see what they could've possibly done to Roxanne. 

Roxanne suggested they go back to the doctor at the refuge, since he already knew about her. They head back and after some discussing, the doctor agrees to slice open Roxanne's brain to immidiately see a foreign object in there. Doctor has to be very careful when removing it and eventually does. He sews up the cut and after Roxanne wakes up, she is absolutely freaking out. Most of her senses have been cut off since she was a little girl (like 6 or 7) so she's having a major sensory overload and to help, the doctor turns off the lights. Doctors recommends that Sole go off to do something for a while, because it'll take weeks maybe months for her to adjust. Bartholomew thanks Sole for everything they've done and offers them help whenever he can.

A part of the "Missing Links" quest is completed. 

While waiting for Roxanne to recover, Sole is searching the Commonwealth for anything they saw in Roxanne's memories and happened to see where the boat was docked in the dream, heading to it. Sole sees nothing in the area so maybe that was a one off time. However, when they look into the water they notice a pipe. They don't see the end of the pipe so Sole decides it the best idea to follow that pipe and either finds a boat and restores it or makes a raft, which they follow the pipe until they reach the docking station they saw in Roxanne's memory. As they approach various people come up from the station, guns ready. As Sole docked, they are bombarded with questions. As soon as the others relax, Sole hops on and heads down to the station where there are people littered everywhere doing various tasks. A ghoul approaches them and converses with them, saying she's the leader of this station. She is still kinda iffy about them but allows them to enter the station however she'll observe them to see if they're worthy enough to use the bullet train.

Sole leaves and heads back to the Commonwealth, having been away for at least a week and decides to check up on Roxanne, besides he didn't say they chouldn't check up on her. When they get back, Roxanne is doing alot better. She is walking around, talking with friends, and with the help of the doctor, he is teaching her the various types of stimuli and that includes pain. When  
the help of the doctor, he is teaching her the various types of stimuli and that includes pain. When she sees Sole she smiles and waves, hesitant to approach them. The doctor nudges her to approach them, and she did. They talked for a few minutes before Roxanne ran off to only come back with a small box with a ribbon, which contains a item they use constaintly. Bartholomew helped her wrap the box because having to re-learn motor skills would've made it impossible.

Sole mentions they found the dock from Roxanne's memories and without any regard to her own condition, she joined Sole and convinced the doctor that this will be great for her, doctor being convinced by her charisma. Bartholomew also joins in and together they head back to the boat/raft. As they docked they are greeted by the workers and they head down to the station, Roxanne using tactics to not become overloaded. The leader greets them and asks who the girl is, and Roxanne tells her her name. The leader's face seemed to change for a second and told them to wait there, to only come back with a old missing persons poster. She shows the poster to them and Bartholomew exclaims that that's how he remembers her as a little girl. Leader is shocked and issues people, which in a few minutes there is a singular carriage for them to enter. Leader tells them to enter and not to worry about it, the carriage has been programmed to stop at the allocated stop.

They enter and sit down, waiting until the carriage stops and there is a ghoul in a coat waiting. He greets them and asks them to follow him to his clinic. When they got there he sits Roxanne down, asks her a bunch of questions. He pulls out records and starts to see if the missing person is actually them. He finally finishes and directs them to wait at the station for another carriage, which quickly arrives, they enter and through a lot of patience, they enter a very large station.

A human greets them and briefly tells them what's going on, then brings them up to the surface to reveal a city on land. They somehow got to Australia from America. The human updates their map and marks some points on their pip-boy map that they need/can visit. Human says goodbye and they head off to the closet location which is a up and coming immigration centre. They enter, get directed to a guy and he starts asking them questions, he takes a photo of her, asks if the information presented on here is correct and Bartholomew corrects her birthday. He thanks them and then leaves, after a while comes back with something like a passport and some other paperwork. She takes it and he shoos them off. Roxanne notices they added a last name which is  
"Reardon" They then head off to a mark on the map that seems in the middle of no where.

It turns out to be a farm and sees a old man working on repairs, as soon as they get close enough he notices some people approaching him, which he stops and lets them  
approach, they start talking which the old man notices the papers. He asks and Roxanne shows him, which he asks if they would like to come inside for something to eat. Figuring out if he tries anything, they could easily fight back. They are seated down on a family dining table which looked like the one in Roxanne's memory and he brings out a elderly woman, which she's smiling. 

The elderly woman asks if she's Roxanne and she says yes, which to Roxanne's desmise she is hugged by her. She was an inch from a sensory overload but managed to hug back. She asks why the hug? Which the lady responds with the day you went missing we had no clue where you went, or how. We thought we had lost you forever. Roxanne has no clue how to react to the situation, so she just smiled akwardly.  
The couple then asks what happened to her, which she responds with the "I don't remember" card because she has no clue how to begin. Bartholomew butts in and gives them a little overview of her past. Bartholomew then asks who could have kidnapped her or what could've caused her to go missing? They inform them about the day she went missing, how the kids got off school and were going on a field trip to look at various occupations they could take. Roxanne was there for the first 3-4 destinations but she dissapeared on the next stop which was at a bullet train management office or something like that. 

Sole recalled that the room Roxanne was operated on had a similar design to the stations. The old man chipped in some information that proved to be useful. Apparently during the time there was several cases of several men doing various things to other employers varying from annoyances to assault. And to add to that there was apparently a investigation about suspected mafia activity. All of a sudden those guys accused and even the head of the branch at the time left. He adds "with a grain of salt" since all that is what he heard over the years. He has no clue where those men are, and if they even know of the case. 

They thank them for their information and the elderly lady says if they come back she'll whip up something special. Roxanne suggests going to one of those officey buildings. She grabs the pip-boy, turns it to maps and points to the "Employment agency" which Sole agrees. They walk in and Roxanne, immediately goes to the reception and asks who's able to access records. The receptionist is hesitant but through Roxanne's newly found charisma, she is able to get the name of someone who could help her and is granted permission to meet him. She barges in, getting straight to the point and asking if her could help her. He starts talking and as soon as he explains why not, she immidiately demands that he could at least give them permission to look at the records. Through her persistence, he agrees and gives them the key. Roxanne opens the cabinets and starts looking, a few hours later of looking through Sole finds the records of a bullet train office. They look through it trying to determine which year it is. They find an approximate year thanks to Bartholomew and notice 1/3 of their employees left. There was a list of several names and there was no way they could look for everyone.

So Roxanne barged around until she found a photo-copier and despite the guys objections, she made a duplicate of all the names. She went back and tried her best to organise the folders they had messed up. Now they had names, but they had no clue what to do next. They couldn't go to the actual building because unless they kept in contact, they would probably have no clue where they went. The best bet would to track down the boss at the time. They headed to the public housing authority and asked if this man had had any records here. They needed some convincing, but eventually they pulled out a folder with the mans current address and with some even more convincing they gave them his most current number. They went to a phone booth and called the number, a man in his late 70's picking up. Roxanne got straight to the point and told him everything she knew, then barked demanding answers. He didn't say much but he said someone's name and location. He hung up and after getting supplies, headed off to his address. 

When they got there, they saw that there was bodies and heard gunfire, presuming that there was an active battleground nearby. This was what made Roxanne re-acquire her skills with guns. After heading forward and carefully eliminating any hostiles, they got to the end to see a old man in a chair. He sits up and grabs his gun while Roxanne aims her, letting Sole handle this. Sole explains that their friend here has some questions and brings up the device and surgery. He immidiately lowers his gun and looks at her, Roxanne unsure of what emotion he was showing. 

He then explains that the building was in fact a secret base of a mafia group, and because nobody suspected that a government building is hiding the mafia. His boss at the time, was interested in expanding his men and due to the fact he wanted to make his men the most powerful they could be, he invested in technology that could turn off uneeded senses. They had done various surgeries on people but none of them lasted long. Which brought up the idea that they should try children. They agreed to it and when the teacher lost track of a student they thought this was the perfect opportunity.

But after the surgery the search had begun for her and that meant the building would be explored from top to bottom, which means they would get caught and what if they were caught with the child. To get rid of the girl and majority of evidence, they caught a private bullet train and as soon as they got to the dock, they hid her in a container and as soon as they reached the commonwealth they put the crate down and opened it before boating out of there. 

He then concludes that he can't do much anymore and there isn't really much point talking to him anymore. They're simply dumbstruck and Roxanne, unsure what to do now. They headed back to the commonwealth. The quest "Missing Links" is completed and Roxanne is now a fuckable companion/max affinity. Sole gets the "Pastel Numbness" perk which increases damage resistance by 45% and gives Sole basic kick fighting skills.


	4. Description of Roxanne

Name: Roxanne Reardon

Gender: Cis female

Age: 27

Hair (pre-quest): Brown elegant.

Hair (post quest): Brunette, straight but rough, in a slight pony tail to the side. Has a side fringe on the right side of her face and some loose strands of hair on the left. 

Body (pre-quest): Very thin and pale, wears jeans and a baggy shirt. No make up. 

Body (post quest): healthy weight, legs are more muscular than the rest of her body, bit more tanned, swaps between various outfits containing black, pastels, leather, lace, spikes, cotton but continuously wears her pink leather choker with a heart and keyhole, and wears make up. Swaps between platforms and other shoes. 

Fighting style: Up close and personal, uses legs to kick and crush enemies, uses gauss rifle if needed. Has platform shoes with spikes to attack and has converses to run. Has fingerless gloves with spikes on the knuckles incase she has to fight hand to hand. 

Birthday: 27th of July (leo)

Sexual orientation: Pans

Romantic orientation: Questioning


	5. History of RR

Originally, the hole where Refuge is now was a vault. Vault 121 (Might change) was originally a test to see how long a select group of people could live without blowing up the whole vault. The ground where (deposit I think?) Vault 121 was constructed was naturally rich in minerals pollucite and lepidolite; which contained cesium which explodes upon contact with water (might change)

From this Vault-Tec made the walls/floor (excluding those where water was to be expected; like bathrooms and kitchens) with the chemical through out.

Wither it exploded very quickly from a vault dweller who's absent mind dropped water or if the vault doctor/scientist somehow found out and tried to act on it or if someone went in knew and edged other dwellers to do it or even if the overseer knew about it, the only remnants from the explosion is the hole where Refuge is and random pieces of the walls/floors that weren't made with the chemical scattered through out. 

The only way to get into Vault 121 was through a distant office building, down a elevator and down a long, ominous hallway to the Vault's entrance. They had to build the long hallway because nobody was willingly going to build a office building on a deposit of cesium. When it blew up, most of the hallway was impacted (blast radius or something) but the elevator was left untouched. This caused one side of the building to lean a bit, but managed to stay steady until Roxanne found it.


End file.
